My brother's basketball
by belelle
Summary: Kuroko Setsuna has taken her brohter's place in Seirin High, Tetsuya had stopped playing basketball because of what happened in his last year of middle school and his sister is willingly to do everything to make her twin play again, even if it means doing the impossible like defeating the GoM, but it might not be as impossible as she thinks with a certain redhead by her side.
1. Seirin's shadow

Chapter 1: Seirin's shadow

...

~Flashforward~

...

**Kuroko's POV**

I found myself in the male's bathroom to tighten my bandages. They had started to loosen as I had become too affected by Kirisaki Daïchi High's way of playing. I hadn't tightened them good enough this morning, what I regret now. When I had walked past the mirror before hiding in one of the toilets, I had noticed that my curves had started to show. I'm glad that no one noticed it.

I took off my shirt and peeled off the bandage from my waist and chest. It would be troublesome if they loosened again. I couldn't afford myself to be distracted in this match. We would definitely win this match. After what they did to Kiyoshi-senpai, I won't accept a lost.

I felt the anger boil in my blood and tried to calm down. First things first. I had to hurry up before Kagami-kun would try to break something again. I wrapped the bandage around my chest again, this time I made sure it was tight enough so it wouldn't loosen again.

Suddenly I heard the sound of the door being opened and someone coming in. It's not strange for someone to go to the toilet so I just picked up my shirt without worring but too late I noticed I hadn't locked my door.

The door was pulled open and I was standing eye in eye with none other than Hanamiya Makoto, the captain of Kirisaki Daïchi High. To make things worse I was practically half-naked except for the bandage and was exposing my biggest secret. The shock disappeared from Hanamiya-san's face and was replaced by a calculating, sadistic look.

"My, my…" his voice sent uneasy shivers over my skin. "Who would have thought that Seirin's triumph card… is actually a girl?"

...

~The first schoolday~

...

**Kagami's POV**

"I'm Kuroko." A light voice coming from a small, blue haired boy that suddenly stood in front of the coach, answered the coach question. The girl screamed out in horror, just like all the other people present in the gym for their first basketball lesson. "What the hell!" I yelled shocked. Where the f*ck did that little guy come from?!

"How long have you been their?!" the coach asked dumbfounded.

"I've been here the whole time." The little boy answered, his voice soft, almost inaudible. 'What the heck is it with this guy? Is he seriously joining the basketball team?' I thought. 'He doesn't stand a chance.' I looked at the thin, delicate body of the bluenette. He almost seemed feminine.

"K-Kuroko-kun, could you take off your shirt?" the coach asked, retrieving back her composure.

"But I just put it on again." Kuroko answered.

"Then could you please take it off again?"

"I'm sorry, I can't." he answered and my eye twitched in annoyance.

Can't he just do as he is told to do and hurry up?! I was getting seriously hungry and wanted to go to WC Donald for my usual plate of burgers.

"It's not that big of a deal, right?" Hyuuga-senpai said to the blue haired boy. "The other freshman also took off their shirts." He said.

"I don't accept that as a good argument to take off my shirt for." Kuroko answered, his expression hadn't changed in his conversation with the glasses guy. His strange, pale blue eyes stayed expressionless.

"You really won't to take it off?" Hyuuga-senpai asked once more.

"I'm sorry, I won't."

My new captain scratched his neck. "It can't be helped then." He said as if he gave in but suddenly took Kuroko under his armpits so he couldn't run away.

"Koganei! Take off his shirt!" Hyuuga said to a teammate. The said person stepped forward, ready to take off the shirt of the bluenette.

Oi, oi, aren't they going too far? Koganei-senpai lifted up the shirt, exposing white, porcelain skin. He made a move to pull the shirt higher up but froze.

"Don't." Kuroko said, his voice still expressionless as before but for some reason I felt goose bumps spread over my arms, I noticed the other students were also taken aback. Koganei-senpai and Hyuuga-senpai let go off the first year student.

"Guys, that's enough. It's not that important." The coach interrupted them way too late. "I'm sorry, Kuroko-kun." She a apologized an glared at Hyuuga-senpai who quickly apologized too.

"Hyuuga since when were you into guys?" Izuki-senpai asked his teammate.

"T-that's… I'm not!" Hyuuga-senpai poorly defended himself. "I'm sorry, Kuroko-kun, that was untactful of me." He apologized again.

The small boy nodded. "It's all right."

The coach nodded some things. "Okay, that's it for the first day, you're all dismissed!"

'Finally!' I thought, I was starving to death.

* * *

**Hanamiya**: How interesting, so Kuroko is a girl?

**Belelle**: Hey! You're not supposed to be here yet! Go back!

**Hanamiya**: Mind your own business!

**Kagami**: Should I kick him out, Belelle?

**Belelle**: Yes, please! ^^

*Sounds of Kagami beating Hanamiya up*

**Kuroko**: You could have asked him to leave...

**Belelle**: Yeah, but that wouldn't be fun to watch.

**Kagami**: Instead of making me kick people out you should write longer chapters!

**Belelle**: I know it's short but I assure you the ohter chapters won't. Moreover! Why are you telling me what to do!

*Sounds of me beating Kagami up* (Don't worry he'll be cured for the next chapter ^_^)

~ I really wanted to try this kind of end note once ^^ ~


	2. I refuse!

Chapter 2: I refuse!

**Kuroko's POV**

I looked out the window, at the several people that passed the fast food restaurant or crossed the street which lanterns were brightly lit. I slurped from my vanilla milkshake. I heard the automatic door shove open and watched as my new classmate and new teammate, Kagami-kun stepped inside.

His red hair stood out a lot so it wasn't difficult to not notice him. He ordered a ridiculous amount of burgers, which caused some surprised looks of other customers, and sat down in the seat in front of me. I watched as he unfolded the paper of a burger and took a bite. His eyes met mine and grew big in surprise.

"GAH!" he screamed and choked, causing him to cough several times.

"Are you all right? Kagami-kun?" I asked, still nibbling on the straw of my milkshake.

"Don't surprise me like that! Idiot!" he screamed. "Since when… wait what are you doing here?!"

"I've been here the whole time, watching people." I answered.

Kagami-kun gave me a suspicious look. 'So this is how big a basket player looks from close by.' I thought. I had only seen other basket players from the benches and though my brother was a basketball player he wasn't very big.

"What are you looking at?" Kagami-kun asked. His blood-red eyes locked with my pale blue one's. "I'm sorry." I apologized as I realized that I had been staring at him. "After I'm done eating these, let's go somewhere." Kagami-kun said and took a second bit of his burger.

...

~At a basketball court~

...

**Kagami's POV**

I led Kuroko to a basket court that I had discovered on my way to school. 'Good thing I brought my basketball with me today.' Kuroko looked at me with his expressionless face as I took of my jacket.

"Have a match with me!" I demanded him, giving him a threatening glare.

Kuroko's eyes went from the basketball to my face. "I refuse." He simply said.

"HAH?!" I yelled out, how was this guy able to surprise me every single time? "Why not?"

"Because I simply don't want to play an one-on-one against you."

"You bastard, I even went through the trouble of bringing us to this court."

"I wasn't aware of the fact that you wanted to have a match with me when you said you wanted to go somewhere." He replied. I was annoyingly aware of the truth in that fact.

"One game!" I tried, I really wanted to know why I couldn't catch a smell from him. Before Kuroko could answer, I threw the ball with a bounce in his direction. He automatically caught it out of habit.

"I said: I refuse." He repeated himself. I clenched my teeth with upcoming anger. First his shirt, now this match.

'What the hell is wrong with this weakling?'

Kuroko placed the ball on the top of two fingers and started to spin it around, showing little skill in the sport. My annoyance grew as the basketball kept on spinning and spinning, making me dizzy.

I grabbed Kuroko's wrist. The ball was now bouncing on the ground. Kuroko looked… maybe slightly surprised, it was hard to read his face but it wasn't as expressionless as before. His blue eyes were big and his lips slightly parted in surprise. My heart skipped a beat at the sight. 'W-what?'

Kuroko retained his blank expression and stared at my hand on his wrist.

"Could you let go of me, please." He calmly asked. I slowly released his frail wrist out of my grip. How the hell can one's wrist be this small? I almost could have broken it.

I stared at my hand, utterly confused. 'How can a guy be so delicate?'

Kuroko had picked up the basketball and handed it over to me. "I'm going home, good night Kagami-kun." He announced and turned away.

"W-wait!" I yelled and he stopped in his tracks. "Yes?"

"Have one match with me... and…"

"And?"

"…I'll treat you on a vanilla milkshake!" I said triumphantly.

Kuroko turned around to face me, though it was almost unnoticeable but his expression had changed again. A small sparkle flashed through his eyes. I grinned. 'He took the bait.'

"One match." He said, he took of his jacket and threw it at the side.

Pathetic. It was the one and only word that came to my mind if I had to describe my match with the blue haired lat. No, it was more than pathetic. For the nth time I stole the ball from him again and dunked, scoring for the nth time. Kuroko ran after the ball again.

"It's enough already, I don't want to play anymore." I groaned when the boy entered the court again. "I won't be buying you a milkshake either."

Kuroko froze. "Why not?" he asked with a deadpan expression.

" 'Cause I don't feel like." I snapped at the fragile boy. 'A waste of my time' I thought as I picked up my jacket. I should have known that a person with such small wrists could never be a strong opponent.

"I don't feel like playing with a person who dribbles and scores as an amateur." I growled angry.

"I actually enjoyed it." The other boy said. "I was able to see your strength."

He enjoyed it?

"Well, I absolute didn't enjoyed it, playing with such a weak opponent. I'll tell you this..." I locked eyes with him. "It's better if you give up on basketball. No matter how much effort you put in, you can't deny your lack of talent." I ended my advice and kept staring into expressionless, pale blue eyes, which didn't even blink.

"I'll have to contradict you." he said.

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"First of all, I really love basketball. Moreover I'm different from you, who stands in the spotlights. Strength doesn't matter to me, for I am a shadow."

"What the…" I stared dumbfounded at the small boy. Retarded. That must be it. That bastard's retarded. Silently he gave me my ball back and took his jacket.

"Good night, Kagami-kun. I'll see you tomorrow again at school." The boy said his goodbyes and left me, still confused, behind on the court.

I watched his small back getting smaller and decided I didn't like this guy.

* * *

**Belelle: **You're quite daring aren't you, Kuroko-kun?

**Kuroko: **You are the one who made me do that.

**Kagami: **I agree with Belelle. How dare a little guy like you speak to me like that!

**Kuroko: **If you want to blame someone, blame Belelle, she wrote the chapter.

**Belelle: **O-Oi, Kuroko!

**Kagami: **That reminds me, I still didn't repay you for beating me up, did I, Belelle? *Clenches fists*

**Belelle: **D-Don't Kagami-kun! I won't be able to write a next chapter!

*Sounds on the background of me being chased by Kagami*

**Kuroko: **Thank you for reading...


	3. Light and shadow

Chapter 3: Light and shadow

...

**Kagami's POV**

When it was time for club activities and all of us had our warm ups, the coach announced we'd have a mini-match against our senpai's. Some freshmen started to complain. I snorted. The coach was merely testing us, she didn't expect us to win from our senpai's. I smiled inwardly. 'Let's see what they've got.' I challenged them in thoughts.

"It's not the time to be scared, cowards. A strong opponent is better than a weak one." I smirked but the others didn't seem convinced. My eyes met Kuroko's. The poor guy wouldn't stand a chance but it's not my concern if he has to stop his 'beloved' basketball.

The coach blew her whistle and the game started. I went full force and stole the first ball, that I soon dunked into the goal. The match continued like this with me being the only player from the first years scoring, not that it bothered me since I had taken the lead from the senpai's. All of the freshmen cheered in amazement except for Kuroko. But too many times I got disturbed in my pace by annoyance as I saw Kuroko loose the ball again. God, that guy's useless.

I clenched my teeth in annoyance and stole the ball we had lost to score once again. Totally pissed off, as I remembered his big mouth of yesterday, I dunked. Weak guys, shouldn't talk big words. Just when we, the freshmen, started to see victory, the senpai's blocked me with three guys, preventing me to score.

I frowned as I saw the gap between our points getting bigger. Once again those annoying first years started to complain again and I grabbed one by his collar to scream in his face. When I was about to hit the annoying guy, someone almost made me lose my balance. Pissed I turned around to face Kuroko, several veins popping up.

"Calm down, Kagami-kun, violence is a bad thing."

"You bastard…" I growled between clenched teeth and started to yell at the small bluenette.

When we resumed the game, suddenly mysterious passes were made and for some reason I couldn't track down the person making them. The passes kept coming and soon it became clear it was the frail and delicate Kuroko making the passes. Dumbfounded the freshmen, the senpai's and the coach watched with mouths open, the pale blue haired boy passed the ball pass after pass, making the freshmen close the gap again.

"The phantom sixth man of the 'Generation of Miracles.'" The coach muttered in astonishment. All of the students recognized the name, so did I since I heard the story about the Generation yesterday. When there was only one point difference, we made our final attack.

Kuroko ran to the goal, jumped and… failed.

Of course he failed. Annoyed I jumped and dunked the ball into the goal. "Idiot! Score properly!" I yelled. It might have been my imagination but I think I saw Kuroko smile.

...

~ At the train station~

...

My stomach grumbled, announcing it was time for me to eat. I passed the train station towards my favorite fastfood restaurant. A blue haired person, caught my eye. Kuroko was clothed in casual clothes instead of his school uniform and entered the waiting train.

"I didn't think he would live outside the city." I muttered to myself as I saw to where the train was headed. Ignoring the boy, I walked away, scaring people with the loud roars my stomach made. At the restaurant I ordered my usual fair and sat at my usual place, I was glad Kuroko had taken his train so I wouldn't bump into him.

With that thought still in my mind I wanted to eat a hamburger when I became aware of the sudden presence of Kuroko.

"Y-YOU…!" I stuttered surprised. "I told you not to surprise me like that! Moreover why are you sitting here again!" I groaned angry

"I'm sorry for startling you again and I sat here before you did." His reply made some veins pop up.

I looked up from top to bottom and noticed he was wearing his school uniform. "Weren't you just at the train station?" I asked confused, forgetting my anger for a moment.

I definitely saw him enter the train. "The train station?" the boy repeated. "No, I live in the city."

I frowned. It must have been my imagination, I decided. I sighed and threw him a hamburger.

"You might not be as weak as I thought." I said and smirked, Kuroko's expression stayed blank which annoyed me slightly. "So~, Generation of Miracles, huh?"

I noticed I caught his attention while he took a bite of his burger.

"Do you think I can win against them?" I asked curious.

"You would be immediately crushed." He answered indifferent.

"Oi…" More veins popped up.

"Are you interested in them?"

I grinned. "If they're so good as everyone says, I want to beat them. I'll become Japan's number one player!" I declared with a smirk.

"I don't think it's possible…"

Narrowing my eyes I grabbed his collar and drew him closer. "Are you f*cking testing my patient?"

"I don't think it's possible on your own." He continued, not even blinking. His baby blue eyes locked with mine. I let go off his collar, taken aback by his mesmerizing eyes.

"That's why, Kagami-kun, let me become your shadow." He proposed. Stunned I let him speak.

"I'm a mere shadow but I grow with the strength of my light. Kagami-kun, if you become my light, I can make you Japan's number one." The boy stated.

I smiled, showing my teeth. "Do what you want."

I was already looking forward to play together with this kid, as an opponent for an one-on-one he might be weak but he would be strong as an ally.

...

**Kuroko's POV**

...

~At Kuroko's apartment~

I turned the key to my apartment and entered. "I'm home." I muttered to the darkness. The automatic light lit and I pulled my shoes off. I threw my bag into a corner and entered the big, empty living room. I still had to unpack some things so several boxes were stacked in the corners. Except for a couch and a large-screen television the living room was empty. It was an expensive, modern apartment with large windows and a balcony with an amazing view to the city.

The apartment was just too big for me, it only made me realize more how alone I was. Though I did like the view I had at night when the lights of the city were brightly lit. My mother had rented the apartment for me so she knew I would be safe when I moved to Tokyo.

Though I disliked her choice everything was better than staying in that depressing house and like this it was easier to keep my secret. I checked the phone, it stated I had one voicemail. I pressed a button and the voice of my mother filled the room.

"H-hello? Setsuna? It's your mother, here… um…" her voice sounded nervous. "H-how are you doing, sweetheart? Are you getting used of the city yet?" she asked worried. "Your brother is doing fine, in case you wanted to know. Lately he's been going out at night, I know it's not the same but at least he leaves the house from now and then." I recalled Kagami-kun's question

'Weren't you just at the train station?'

"I see, he must have seen Onii-san." I muttered and listened to the rest of the message. My mother dropped the subject of my brother and asked some more information about my well-being in a big city as Tokyo. I didn't call her back when the voicemail ended but went to the bathroom to take a shower.

All the other students had been able to take one at the dressing rooms at school but in my situation I couldn't shower together with the boys and I still felt sweaty. It was one of the disadvantages of my plan. I took off my school uniform, unwrapped the corset that kept my C-cup hidden and took a long and steaming-hot shower.

Sighing I stepped out the shower, going with my fingers through my once long, blue hair that now was the same model as my brother's. Another disadvantage of my plan but it was worth it. As long as I could bring my brother back to loving basketball again, I could do anything.

* * *

**Kagami:** ... that's quite the interesting plot twist...

**Belelle: **Shut up! you're not supposed to know yet!

**Kuroko: **it's indeed very interesting.

*Kagami-kun and I stare at him/her*** Belelle: **are you Tetsuya or Setsuna?

**Kuroko: **Try and guess...

**Belelle: **... Kagami-kun, pull of his/her pants and we'll know.

**Kagami/Kuroko: **WHAT?!

**Kuroko: **I'm Setsuna! Setsuna!


	4. Kise Ryouta

Chapter 4: Kise Ryouta

...

~At school~

...

**Kuroko Setsuna's POV**

We were practicing after school again when suddenly some noise arose from outside the gym. A blond, handsome guy appeared with several girls behind him entered the court. I stiffened, almost dropping the ball in my hands as I recognized Kise Ryouta. The other students seemed to recognize him too, even Kagami-kun did since we talked about the Generation of Miracles and it's players before.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise-kun greeted me and tried to hug me but I dodged.

"Kise-kun." I muttered. "It's been awhile." I lied. I never had met this guy. I had heard about him from my brother but I never had met him in person. Kise-kun pouted.

"Why are you so cold, Kurokocchi, aren't we best friends?" he wailed, taking me by surprise.

'This is Onii-san's best friend?' The blonde model looked at me with golden puppy eyes. No way they were.

"Not practically." I said vaguely and the blonde looked hurt. "Kise-kun, why are you here?"

"I remembered Kurokocchi enrolled into Seirin so I came to say hi before our practice match." He answered, happy with me speaking to him. We looked at the coach.

"It's true, we're having a practice match with Kaijou High." She announced and the players cheered in excitement, especially Kagami-kun seemed to like the idea of a match.

"I also liked to ask Seirin High something, now I'm here." The model said and paused. "If Kaijou High wins, please give us Kurokocchi."

Shocked the players gasped but before I could answer, I felt a hand on my head. I looked up and saw Kagami-kun frowning. "Are you underestimating us?" he groaned.

"No, no, absolute not." Kise-kun answered, his hands in the air in a peace-making gesture. "It's because I really want to play with Kurokocchi again."

"I'm honored by that feeling, Kise-kun, but I can't accept that bet." I answered. First of all because if I had to go to school with someone who knew Onii-san in middle school, my cover would be blown and on top of that, it was against the conditions I made with Onii-san for our promise.

"Are you afraid of losing, Kurokocchi?" Kise-kun challenged me, a daring smirk on his face.

Kagami-kun's hand on my head twitched. "Kagami-kun –"

"Like hell he's scared, we'll kick your and your school's asses, with ease." Kagami-kun smirked, accepting the challenge. I sighed inwardly. Not good.

Kise-kun smiled a dazzling smile. "Then we have a deal, if Kaijou High wins, we'll take Kurokocchi." He nodded satisfied. He waved me goodbye and left the gym. I looked at Kagami-kun.

"W-what?" he asked when he met my glare.

"Kagami-kun, that was very foolish of you." I scolded him and the others nodded in agreement.

"W-what? You weren't really scared, right?" he asked confused. The coach face-palmed her forehead and shook her head. "Kagami-kun! You better take responsible for this!" she yelled, making the redhead even more confused.

...

~At Kuroko's apartment~

...

I entered my apartment and immediately took the phone to call my Onii-san.

"Yes?" his voice answered through the phone.

"Tetsu-nii, it's me, Setsuna." I greeted him.

"Did you get a new phone?"

"No, I'm using the phone at the apartment."

"I see…" he stayed silent for some time. "Why are you calling?"

"I wanted to tell you I met Kise-kun today." I told him.

"…" for a while there wasn't a response. "Really?"

A bit discouraged by his disinterest I answered. "Yes, we're having a practice match on Friday."

"I see… Good luck." He muttered.

A small smile played on my lips. "Thank you, Tetsu-nii."

"Sure…"

I clenched the phone in my hand. "I definitely keep my promise, Onii-san, I'll definitely make you play again." I said in the phone, maybe a bit too hard and ended the call without waiting for a reply.

I absolutely had to win this practice match…

...

~Walking home after practice~

...

**Kagami's POV**

I and Kuroko were walking home, apparently we lived close to each other. I looked at the bluenette as we walked in silence. I might be wrong but to me it seemed the boy had practiced much harder and more serious than usual, not that he wasn't serious all the time, but you get what I mean. Did the incident with Kise Ryouta affect him so much?

"Hey, listen, Kuroko." I called him and he faced me. "We will definitely win that match against Kaijou High, so don't worry."

"I know." He replied, annoying me.

"Oi! I'm trying to cheer you up! Don't answer like that!" I elbowed him. He looked at me, searching my face though I wasn't sure what he was looking for or hoping to see. To my surprise, Kuroko smiled. "I know." I felt my face flush and brought my hand to my mouth.

"Don't act all sensitive now, it's disgusting, don't smile like that."

"I'm sorry." The blue haired boy apologized, the smile faded from his lips.

"N-no! I didn't meant it like that, I-I mean…" I stuttered stupidly and blushed harder. "It's not like your smile is disgusting or something, I just don't like sentimental things like cheering up and such." God, am I some teenage girl talking to her crush or what? Seriously, now it was me acting all sentimental.

"I see." Kuroko replied shortly. For once I was grateful he was a person of few words.

"By the way, this is my building, so I'll be leaving first." I pointed at the high building with some hundreds of apartments. Kuroko looked at the building. "How coincidental, I live there too."

"You live by yourself too?" I asked surprised. "In the same building as I?"

"Apparently, I do."

"Which floor are you?"

"12th."

"EH!" I yelled. "Do you know how fucking expensive the apartments are on the upper floor?!"

"I do." Dumbfounded I looked at the boy, who apparently was goddamn rich.

"Invite me." I ordered him.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Invite me to your apartment." I repeated smirking, I wouldn't let go off this chance to see the upper floor. "I refuse." Kuroko answered.

"It doesn't matter whether you refuse or not, I let myself in either way." I said. Kuroko sighed.

I grinned in victory.

* * *

**Belelle:** Yay! I finally updated again!

**Kuroko Setsuna**: I'm proud of you.

**Belelle**: Thanks Setsu-chan! ***cuddles her***

**Kagami**: So disgusting...

**Belelle**: Shut up! ***Kills him with a gun***

**Kuroko Setsuna: **please read and review...


	5. Hidden things

Chapter 5: Hidden things

...

**Kagami's POV**

The apartment was fucking big. Way too big for a small guy as Kuroko. Some boxes were still unpacked but other than that the whole room was neat and clean. The kitchen almost seemed unused even though it had everything a top chef would drool over.

"You sure you live on your own?"

The bluenette ignored the question and put his schoolbag away. I examined the large windows which provided access to a big balcony. "Can I open it?"

Kuroko nodded so I shoved a window open and stepped on the balcony.

"Awesome." I grinned as I let my eyes wander over the big city that unraveled underneath me.

Kuroko stood next to me, strands of his hair swirling in an evening breeze.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he said, a vague smile played on his lips.

"Yeah." I muttered underneath my breath. "It is."

In silence we watched the city for a while until Kuroko shivered. "Let's go inside."

I followed my teammate into the apartment again and my stomach rumbled. A bit embarrassed I put my hand on my stomach and averted my eyes.

"Are you hungry, Kagami-kun?"

"Isn't that obvious." I groaned, harsher than I intended to but Kuroko didn't seem to mind and disappeared into the kitchen. Again I was surprised by the boy, most other of the people I had met would have started trembling at my harsh tone. I couldn't suppress a smile. Kuroko appeared again, with two kind of instant noodles in his hands.

"I have chicken and vegetables, which do you prefer, Kagami-kun?"

I looked at the noodles in horror. "Like hell I eat that garbage! Don't you have something to cook?"

"I can't cook." The boy announced, still holding onto the instant noodles.

A vein popped up. "You live on your own and you don't know how to cook?"

"I never had to cook for myself." He explained. "Our chef did."

How damn rich was this guy, to have a chef? "Let me use your kitchen!" I ordered and barged in without permission. With the few things I found in the fridge I made up some descent dinner, in the meantime Kuroko had set the table. The table, just as the other things in this apartment, was way too big for one person.

In silence Kuroko took a bite from his plate, with his chopsticks still in his mouth, he looked at me. "It's good. I didn't know you could cook, Kagami-kun."

"Of course I can, since I live alone." I answered but my classmate didn't get the remark.

"Say, Kuroko, what kind of player is Kise Ryouta?" I asked him.

Kuroko averted his eyes and I felt that he wanted to avoid the subject, at least that was what I could make of the very small change in his eyes.

"Kise-kun… He has the ability to mimic other players styles." He answered. "Though he can't copy moves that go above his own abilities, it's a very useful ability."

"Mimic styles…" I repeated and grinned. "It's going to be an interesting match then."

~Time skip~

Kuroko and I were sitting on the couch, watching television, after dinner and after washing the dishes. It almost felt as if the two of us knew each other for years though only just a couple of weeks had passed since our first meeting. In those weeks, I hadn't seen Kuroko express any feelings except for one or two smiles and the time he looked sort of angry when we tried to lift his shirt.

To be honest I was curious to the other expressions this interesting boy could make. 'Let's start with an embarrassed expression.' I thought as I made a plan.

"Hey, Kuroko, show me your room."

The blue haired boy took his eyes from the television to meet mine.

"I'm sorry, I can't."

I smirked inwardly, he took the bait. "What? Are you afraid I discover the porn hidden under your bed?" I teased him. His face stayed blank.

"I don't have any porn, Kagami-kun, unlike you." He answered and I swear, it almost seemed like he was teasing me back.

"I don't have any porn either!" I stated and I was painfully aware of the fact that I was blushing slightly. My idea had backfired.

"I see." He answered but didn't sound really convinced. "Then I'm sorry for falsely accusing you."

"If you're not hiding anything then just show me your room." I said and stood up from the couch.

I walked to the room leading to other rooms and opened one, which apparently was the bathroom.

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko called me but I ignored him and went further on expedition. I came to another door but before I could open it, Kuroko jumped between me and the door. His expression was still blank, to my annoyance. I took a step closer to the fragile boy. "Come on, Kuroko, don't be a sissy."

The boy looked up, locking his eyes with mine. "Stay out, Kagami-kun."

Of course no emotion could be heard in his voice, he spoke nor threating, nor afraid. I put my hand on the handle to push his limits further. I wondered how long it would take to break Kuroko's patient. The bluenette put his hand on top of mine, without using force, he warned me not to go any further.

My heart started beating a little faster at the touch of his cold but smooth skin. It was then I noticed just how close we were standing, my breath tousled some blue strands of hair. Quickly I let go off the door handle and I took steps backwards, the tips of my ears burning red. I was glad it didn't spread to my face.

"Sorry." I muttered and went back to the living room, going with my hand through my hair. Why was I so damn conscious of his presence?

...

~At Kaijou High~

...

After we made clear to the coach of Kaijou High we weren't here for his players to kill time but for a serious match between the two schools, we arranged us on the court. I looked over at Kuroko's, who met my eyes and nodded. We knocked our fists against each other's and I made a big grin. I had been looking forward to today and finally it was time.

"I'll make sure we win, just watch me." I said and Kuroko nodded.

Kise Ryouta watched us with a rather strange look in his eyes, when he noticed Kuroko was looking back he smiled brightly.

"Kurokocchi! Let's have a good match!" he said cheerful. "I'll be looking forward to play with you again."

I clenched my teeth. "Kuroko isn't going anywhere, be prepared to be crushed!" I groaned.

Kise smiled slightly. "You too, be prepared to hand over Kurokocchi, Kagami-kun."

* * *

I really enjoyed writing this chapter ^^ I hope you enjoyed reading it :)


	6. Feminine

Chapter 6: Feminine

**Kise's POV**

Kurokocchi had been acting weird. Well, he has always been a bit… off, but when I first saw him after a few months again, he was… different. Though I couldn't point it, the boy had slightly changed. He's way of walking, his composure and slightly but certainly, the look in his eyes too.

I have only known the boy for two, now three, years but had spent a lot of time with him so I noticed the changes.

He, how should I say it, almost looked feminine. I searched the court for my former teammate, with some difficulty I found him. The match had started already for a couple of minutes and the boy was standing alert as his team had the ball. I let my eyes wander over his body, since the differences were so small I was doubting myself. Kuroko met my eyes.

Though he wore a blank expression as always, his eyes were different from the former Kuroko. Could something have happened after these few months for him to change? I really couldn't put my finger on it.

**Kuroko Setsuna's POV**

The match had an intense start so I was having trouble with my stamina, my ears still rung since the coach had been screaming into them after I had told them the weak point in my ability. When everyone was getting fired up, Kise-kun hit my head causing me to be benched for a while. Twenty minutes passed and I joined the game again, in the end we won with a two point difference.

I felt some guilt sting as I watched Kise-kun cry over his first lost match. But as long as I could bring Tetsu-nii on the court again, I could do everything, even making his past teammates cry. He was comforted by his team's captain and we said our last words. After that, we parted ways. Kagami-kun patted my shoulder.

"I told you we would win." He said grinning. "As if we would hand you over. Those bastards shouldn't have underestimated us." It had been fun to play with Kagami-kun, his passionate play managed to amaze me every time we played together. The team went to eat somewhere and when I followed the others outside, I bumped in to Kise-kun. "Kurokocchi." He said. "Do you have a minute?"

I followed Kise-kun to a park, next to a basketball court.

"That was one heated match, wasn't it?" he said.

I nodded and Kise-kun smiled, examining my face. I wonder what he must be thinking. After all he is one of the people who know my brother very well, could he see differences between us? By appearance we didn't differ very much since Tetsu-nii and I were twins, though we were different genders, our personality was alike too but of course not entirely the same.

"Say, Kurokocchi why did you disappear after the final match of the middle school tournament?" Kise-kun suddenly asked a question that I couldn't answer. I knew something had happened with my brother at the tournament but he never told me what happened, what saddened me since we had told each other always everything when something happened. "I don't know…" I said honestly.

"I see." Kise-kun answered.

**Kise's POV**

The small boy averted his eyes as he answered my question. "I see." I answered and sighed inwardly. Seems like he doesn't want to tell me. As I watched the bluenette, I was once again befallen the impression he looked feminine. "How's your head?" I asked and touched his forehead, Kurokocchi's hand went up too and touched mine. "I'm fine."

His fingers were surprising slim and his touch was cold but soft, almost like a girl's. I had have different girlfriends so I could tell the difference between a male hand and a female one. But Kurokocchi just could have had female hands, I hadn't paid attention to it before, but it made him look him even more feminine in my eyes.

I drew my hand back, Kurokocchi's touched still lingered on my skin. I was probably just imagining things. I cleared my throat. "Kurokocchi, I –"

"Kuroko!" Kagami's voice echoed through the park. The redhead approached us and hit Kuroko on the head. "Why did you disappear all of a sudden?!" he yelled, I could see veins pop up.

"I'm sorry." The poor boy apologized. Kagami took the Kurokocchi's head under his arm and ruffled his baby blue hair. "Kagami-kun, please stop."

I felt jealousy sting in my chest but I didn't know whether it was because the two seemed to get along, better than I and Kurokocchi, or because of something else. Kagami released the boy and locked eyes with me.

"What did you want from Kuroko?" he asked.

I felt anger boil up but kept smiling. 'Is he Kurokocchi's guardian or something?' I thought.

"I just wanted to have a word with Kurokocchi." I replied honestly. Kagami narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, come on, Kagamicchi, no need to be jealous!" I teased the big guy.

"K-Kagamicchi?!" the redhead repeated disgusted.

"Kise-kun likes to add –cchi to the names of the people he respects." Kurokocchi explained. "Good for you isn't it?"

"No, it's not!" Kagamicchi yelled. "It sounds lame."

"Really, I think…" Kurokocchi didn't finish his sentence and touched his head.

"Are you all right, Kurokocchi?" I asked worried. "Don't die, all right?!" I said, panicking.

"I won't die, Kise-kun." He assured me. "I'm only a bit dizzy." With those words said the boy swayed on his feet. I caught him by his waist before he would sink through his knees.

"Kurokocchi?!" I and Kagamicchi asked worried, of course Kagamicchi didn't add –cchi to his name.

"I'm fine." The boy replied and steadied himself again. I still hadn't let go off his waist when I noticed Kurokocchi was very slender, again, almost like a girl. The bluenette looked up, to meet my eyes.

Frozen I stared at those eyes, those lips… if only the hair was longer then…

"Kise-kun?" the mesmerizing lips formed my name and called for my attention.

"Y-yes?" I stuttered, suddenly extremely aware of everything.

"Could you let go off me, please?" Kurokocchi asked me.

"S-sure." I muttered and with some reluctance - don't ask me why I even felt it - I let go off his waist.

Kagamicchi watched all this with a frown on his face.

"We will be going then." Kurokocchi said and walked to Kagamicchi.

"Sure, see you again, Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi." I said goodbye.

"Don't call me that!" the big redhead yelled as they walked away to join their teammates. I looked behind me and watched Kurokocchi turn around the corner. It couldn't be, right? I must be imagining things, Senpai must have kicked me too hard last time, so I'm just seeing things.

Yeah, that's it. I'm just seeing things.

'Cause Kurokocchi could never be a girl, right?

* * *

Oh no! Did Kise-kun found out?! I really intend to make this a light romance fanfic but there will be no lack of plot :) It's probably going to be difficult to write about a person like Kuroko to be in love but I think I'll enjoy writing it ^^ Thank you for reading :)


	7. Discovery

Chapter 7: discovery

...

**Setsuna's POV**

I ended my laps around the court. "That's enough for the warm up!" Coach Riko yelled and all the boy stopped, to catch their breath.

Sweat dripped down my back and practice hadn't even started. Kagami-kun, who was walking next to me, wasn't out of breath.

"A five minute break!" Riko-san announced. Koganei-senpai and most of the freshmen sighed in relief. The coach had been ravishing us ever since she had announced we would play at the interhigh. Most of the players gathered at the benches to take their drinks.

"Oi! Kuroko! Len me your water." Kagami-kun said and held out his hand. I handed him the bottle.

"Wah! Kagami-kun, I wouldn't drink from another guy's bottle if I were you." Koganei-senpai said and when Kagami-kun raised an eyebrow the boy smirked. "But a girl's drink is something else." He added and Kagami-kun rolled his eyes.

I don't think he really understood. Neither did I.

"What do you mean, Senpai?" I asked as Kagami-kun started to drink.

"You don't know?" Koganei-senpai asked. "It's an indirect kiss."

Kagami-kun chocked and spit out the water. Coughing he glared at Senpai. "Koganei-senpai!" he groaned, several veins popping up. Koganei, sensing the danger, stepped back.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he yelled several times and ran off to hide. Kagami-kun threw the bottle back at me, wiping his mouth.

His ears were as red as his hair. Seems like Kagami-kun was more exhausted from running than I had thought.

...

**Kagami's POV**

My ears were burning hot so I turned away from Kuroko so he couldn't see me blush. I was blushing like an idiot over some "indirect kiss".

I don't blush, I'm Kagami Taiga, I shouldn't blush. And yet I was going red as a tomato over something so little. I must have caught a cold or something.

"Five minutes up! Get your lazy asses over here and get a ball!" Riko-san yelled to us, we did as she said and started to practice.

I received a pass, jumped and shot the basketball in the ring. I totally went up in the practice so I could forget my thoughts.

My behavior with Kuroko was getting weird and I wanted it to stop. 'Maybe it was time I got a girlfriend' I thought as I unconsciously rubbed my mouth.

...

**Riko's POV**

I cleared my throat, it hurt slightly after yelling at the boys, more than it did than usual. I blew my whistle to stop the match and to get their attention. "That's enough for today!" I yelled and several students sighed in relief after the hard practice.

I knew I was driving up the speed rather fast but in order to stand a chance at interhigh, we needed to train hard. As the boys disappeared to the dressing rooms I heard some of them complain which gave them a scolding from Hyuuga. I sighed, I should go talk to them and cheer them up.

I knocked on the door to the dressing room. "Boys, can I come in?" I asked, there was some rustling before the door was opened by Izuki. "Coach?"

He let me in and I wandered with my eyes over the boys. "I know I've been a bit harsh with the training these days but if we want to enter the interhigh we'll have to do the best we can." I explained and put my hands on my hips. "The three kings of Tokyo will be there and a lot of other worthy opponents, so we have to give it our all if we want a ticket to the winter cup!"

The players nodded. "We know Riko, we'll do our best!" Hyuuga answered and the others answered his enthusiasm.

"By the way." I said. "Where's Kuroko?" I asked surprised, I looked at Kagami-kun since the two of them were the closest.

The raid haired basketball player shrugged. "He always disappears at these moments." He answered. So it's not just because I can't see him…

"All right, I'll let you guys alone to change." I stepped out the room when I noticed the door to another dressing room was slightly opened.

I went to close it when I noticed a head of blue hair behind the door. "Kuroko-kun?" I called him but the boy didn't hear me.

I opened the door further and froze.

"kuroko-kun?" I called him surprised, the 'boy' turned around, showing me a tapped chest.

"K-kuroko-kun… you're a girl?!"

* * *

I'm sorry that it's a late update and a short chapter but I really wanted this as a cliffhanger ^^ I'll be updating faster next time, promise! :)

**To Jazebeth: **The main character is the female Kuroko Setsuna, Kuroko Tetsuya's twin sister so there are a female and male Kuroko but the female one's the main character and an OC (I'm sorry if it wasn't clear :) )


End file.
